Shadowed Lies
by HellionKyou
Summary: An evil voice gets into Rukia's head and tried to force her into Killing Ichigo, even if she has to take over Ruka's body and do it herself...what will Ichigo do!.IXK..M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1:The voice

**.:Shadowed Lies:.**

**Oi, I dont own Bleach or the song "Its the fear"By within Tempttion.**

**Couples:...Obviouse**

**Rated:M, bc of lango, and darkness. mawhahaha!...and hell just ta beh on the safe side.**

**Auther:HellionKyou**

**Sum:Something wants Ichigo dead(whats new), but this something, gets inside Rukia's head and dreams and starts telling her lies and what not, so she will destroy Ichigo...will she end up killing Ichigo...will this evil drive her mad..dun dun dun, what'll happen...read and you'll see**

**RnR, no flames, still I already had my smores for taday.**

**A/N:Uh, this is gonna beh a couple chapters, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please share, Bc i will get writers block with this, and I need a lil help for ideas when that happens.This is mah second Bleach fic, so I hope you enjoy, sorry for the Grammer screw ups but I will try as best I can on spelling and what not...And one more thing thanks much to my reviewers on my First Bleach Fic. "Just Once"**

**I own Chii**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_It Awaits For The Day _** .:Chapter one:the voice:.**

_Will Let It Out_

_Give It A Reason_

_To Give It It's Might_

_Fear Of Who Im Becoming_

_I Fear That Im Losing_

_The Struggle With In_

_I Can No Longer Restrain It_

_My Strength, Its is Fading_

_I Have To Give In_

_Chorus_

_It's The Fear Of The Dark_

_It's Growing Inside Of Me_

_They Won They Will Hunt Tonight_

_Have To Save All The Love_

_There Is No Escaping_

_Cause My Faith Is Our Doom_

_Hold Down Your Head Now_

_By:Within Temptation._

_9999999_

Yet another day at school. "Ichigo?"

"What?"His rather annoyed voice, looking at Rukia as she held a juice box in her tiny hands.

"Do it!"She demanged, holding the box to him.

He snatched it from her, and stuck the straw through the hole and handed it back to her.

"Aww, Ichigo, your whipped!"

"What was that?" Ichigo grawled, in anger.

"Your whipped, taking orders from a girl" Keigo Asano

Ichigo's anger grew, he took his fist and uppercut, Keigo."Bastard, Im not whipped"

"Ichigo...your mean"

"At least he can get a girl"Mizuiro Kojima teased.

A red crimson blush flaired over Ichigo's face.

Rukia, of course choose to ignore the comments being made, funny enough just seeing Ichigo suffer.

Surpisingly to her, he wasnt dening the fact that they were not dating.

Keigo, about this time was cring, jelouse over Ichigo, and ever guy who at least had a girl by their side.

"Kuchiki -san, are you and Ichigo dating, because if your not..."Before Keigo could finish his flirtiouse sentance, Rukia laced her arm around Ichigo and and scooted closer to him.

By this time, his face was bright red, and Rukia lightly blushed, with a cute small placed on her lips.

"Kuso"Keigo began to cry again.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and then began to walk off, dragging Rukia along with him. When they were out of hearing view of his friends he...

"What's your problem, now they think we're dating?"

She un-hooked her arm from his. "Oh chill out, Ichigo!. I don't like it when he hits on me"

"Why...?"

she lowered her head "He...he's simply not my type"

Ichigo laughed a bit. "Whos your type, a big stong Soul Reaper, with shit loads amout of power, and could protect you"He said, unaware he had just described himself.

He turned to walk off. "...Yeah..."She said in a whisper. "You..."

Ichigo slightly blushed but ignored, what he heard, thinking it was just in his head, or his ears were playing tricks on him.

_I love you Ichigo._She thought. Feeling her heart slightly crumble at his stern face.

000000

"ONEE-CHAN!" Entering Ichigo's room, Kon threw himself all over Rukia and snuzzled in her chest.

"Your home, onee-chan!"

Rukia took ahold of Kon's head and threw him aside.

"Aww onee-chan!"He cried.

"What do you exspect"

"For onee-chan to gracefully welcome me with open arms, unlike **you** I love onee-chan!"Kon stated

Getting angry, Ichigo swung up his foot and kicked Kon across the room, making him smash his head into wall.

Rukia hoped back in the closet and shut the door.

"Oi, Rukia"He called.

Sliding open the door, her heard popped out. "What?"

_He's lieing to you._

"What?"

"I said Im going out, do you want to tag long?"

_He'll betray you._

she started blankley at him.

"..."

"Rukia?"

"Hai!"She leaped out of the closet, tripping over Kon and landing in ichigo's arms. Their heart beats sped up.

small moment of akwardness. He then sat her back on her feet. "Klutz"

"I am not, you shouldn't leave Kon laying around where someone would trip over him!"

"And shimigami's shouldn't trip over things on the floor"

"That doesnt make any sence Ichigo...and ..."she trailed off and looked away."Im not a shimigami anymore, thanks to..."She cut off.

"Y...you ready?"

_Dont go with him, he'll betray you, he stole your power, he took the only things you could call your own..he took them..._

Rukia grasped her head."Shut up!"She snapped.

Ichig placed his hands on her. "Rukia...Rukai?

_You need to listen Rukia, he will betray you, he cares nothing for you...trust me im your friend_

"Wh..who are you?"

"Rukia?"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

_Im your friend Rukia, I know everything about you...I to use to use to be a soul reaper, until a brat like Ichigo, came along and took my power away...pretending to be my friend...he betrayed me...Just open your eyes to him Rukia...look at him..._

Rukia opend her eyes, looking up Ichigo. His eyes gental yet cold.

"Get away from me"She calmly said.

"What..."

"Get away from me"Rukia backed away from him and jumped back in the closet, closing the sliding door.

_Good Rukia...now that bastard cant screw you over. _The voice laughed.

"Whats your name?"She whispered, so that Ichigo couldn't hear.

_My name is rather long, but you can just call me chii...I've been watching you for some while Rukia, when you started to slip is when I thoughtI would interfer..._

"Slip?"

_Falling in love, with the man who took everything from you...lieing to you from the start, he is a trator..._

**_But Ichigo would never betray me, stop telling me lies, I won't believe you!._**Rukia fought back in her head.

88888

**Night**

Ichigo, walked over to his closet and opened it up, and getting wamped on the head.

"Aww...sorry, I was just checking up on you"

He closed the closet.

Ichigo walked over to his bed, and layed down. He glanced over at the closet one more, before falling asleep.

_Kill him Rukia, kill him before he can kill you._

"No, I won't"

_Then I will..._

"Wha..." Before Rukia could finish her sentance, she felt everything go black, and her body start moving without her control.

_Let me go!_

"If you won't kill him then I will, with your body"Chii said, in Rukias body, she opened the closet door and walked over to his bed. A dagger appearing in her hand, She raised her hand, to strike down, and stab Ichigo...

Getting ready to srike...his eyes opened...He quickly doged the attack. Rukia fell to the ground, her black eyes going back to her normal purple. She began to cough and gasp for air, the dagger vanished.

"R...Rukia...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is more, so basically there is a voie inside Rukia named Chii, she took over Rukias body adn tried to kill Ichigo..what will happen now, will Ichigo figure out what is going on, or will Rukia strt to believe the lies of Chii?..read and find out, on chapter two...Pleace RnR but no flames...also I want five reviews before I start on the new chapter, and post it...

HellionKyou


	2. Chapter 11: It starts with a kiss

**.:Shadowed Lies:.**

**I dont own Bleach.**

**HellionKyou**

**Nor do i Own the song Cry baby, its owned by Kill Hannah**

**Almost a Lemon, not quite so its a LIME**

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

_baby is homocidal _ .:Chapter two:It starts with a Kiss:.

_and she got messed up in china town_

_but when i found her on coney island_

_she said, i'm not dead, but i'm not alive_

_baby is homocidal_

_and she's got tears and they're pouring down_

_she's my crybaby, she's my cry baby, _

_now don't cry, crybaby_

_she said i'm not dead, but i'm not alive_

_she said i'm not dead, but i'm not alive_

_she's my crybaby, she's my crybaby, _

_she's my cry, crybaby, crybaby, crybaby_

_"Crybaby" By:Kill Hannah_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Rukia...?" Ichigo walked over to her, kneeling down, and embracing her.

"Don't touch me!"She snapped, tring to shake him off.

"Rukia...are you ok?"

She knocked him off her,a nd looked up her eyes full of tears "Y..you cant be nice to someone who tried to kill you, you cant!"

His eyes gentally staring at her. He has never seen her like this._Rukia...whats happening to you._He thought.

_Rukia..Rukia..listen to me..Rukia..._

"Shut up,you tried to kill him, get out of my head, NOW!"She yelled.

_Fine...but I'll be back Rukia, and next time..you'll listen to me...I'll make sure of it...Rukia!._

Feeling Chii leave her head, she collasped to the ground. Ichigo, picked her up and layed on her his bed, moving the hair from her face. He layed down beside her .

444444

Rukia's eyes slowly opened, she realized she wasnt in _her_ closet or the floor, she was in Ichigo's bed...

_If im in Ichigo's bed, th...then wheres Ichi?._She thought.

Turning over o the other side...

"So your awake" Ichigo said laying on his back, his eyes looking at her, form the side.

"Ichigo...?"

"Huh?" He looked back up at the ceiling, as she watched him.

"Why...am I in your bed?"

"Hmm..best way to keep an eye on you"

"B...but I tried to kill you"

"I have never seen you so shooken up and scared before, it scared me. For a second there I thought I lost ya...but oh well"He sighed.

"What the hell do you mean_ 'oh well'_ I almost killed you and..and you put me in your bed beside you...your screwed up"She said, moving her position to her backa nd looking up at the ceiling too.

"Rukia?"

"What?"

He partically got up, and rested all his weight on his elbow"What in the hell possessed you, to try and kill ME?"

Rukia sat up on her knees. "I didn't...well I did...but I wasnt me...Argh, you know what I mean!"She snapped back.

"Wow, Huh, Rukia's logic went bye bye"He said with a smile.

"GAH!"She brought her hand around and smacked him. He lowered his head and began to smile ebily along with a slight cackle.

"Ichi...go?"Rukia began.

He raised his head up and leaped on her. Pinning her down to his bed, and stradling her middle.

Rukia was fully blushing."I...Ich.."

But before she knew it, he was tickling her. Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

This went on for a bit."P..p..please stop"She laughed out.."...S..St..stop"She managed to get out. Ichigo stopped and placed his hands down by her shoulders he leaned over, placed his face infront of hers, and smiled."Do you give up?"

Rukia felt her heart beat quicken. She couldn't respond. Nor could she prevent what she did next. Her chest leaned up a bit, along with the rest of her upper, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, he quickly responded and kissed her back. He leaned more of his body weight on her, just enough so he wouldn't crush her, but enough so he get comfortable.

He began to kiss down her neck. Rukia couldnt help but moan"Ichigo..." One of her hands rubbed his neck while the other played in his hair. He moved back to her lips and, her hands began to travel to his shirt, lifting it up her hands explored his muscular body. He moaned at her touch at her taste, the way she felt under him. Ichigo sat up and removed his shirt, then going back to his position, he kissed down her neck,and sloy unbuttoned her blouse, kissing her bare skin. He moved back to her lips, while his hands moved up her shirt. Her arms wrapped back around his neck, pulling him futher on top of her. He quickly removed her shirt, and left rails of kisses down her upper torso, and back up...Just then did his dad burst through the door.

"ICHIGO FIGHT M-"His dad cut off, when his eyes bestow his son and girl.

Ichigo quickly covered up Rukia and then got up.

His father had, the perverted look on his face."Son, I starting to think you were gay"He said happlie.

"Get out"

"But..but.."

"GET OUT!"Ichigo raised his voice.

"I should ground you for this..but instead I'll--"His father jumped up to do a high kick when Ichigo grabbed his foot and through him out the door, the locking it. He turned back around to find Rukia..with her shirt back on. His face sadend. She lowered her head in shame.

_Felt so good, but so wrong...he doesn't love me...but Ichigo..isnt like most guys...he has never had a girlfriend and he doesnt go looking for girls like most people...also...he's a virgin._Rukia thought as he cheeks turneda crimson red.

"Blushing"Ichigo said, turning his head just so he could see her face. Her eyes widend.

"..." She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first, what could she say...was it a oops, was their almost ectacy, an mistake?.

"Oops"Was all she could say. Ichigo smiled and moved closer.

"Yeah..oops"He said taking her lips in his. She pulled.

"Won't this ruin your rep?"

He began to kiss down her neck..."So"

She shuved him off. "You cant use me if your horney, go bang Orihime"She snapped.

_He doesnt me, he is just using me...isnt he..he is...gah!._ She screamed in her head. Then noticing, that Ichigo put his shirt back on and sat against the wall, he seemed to look upset..he crossed his arms...and the smile that was once on his beautiful lips was now gone.

_Kuso!. Is that all she thinks...actually I didn't know she would think that...kuso!.kuso! kuso!_"Kuso!"He said outloud.

She looked at him.

"What?" His tone was sharp and grugh.

"I..."she bowed her head.

"Im not horney"He said

She looked up at him.

"I just...Never mind"He looked down.

Rukia crawled over to him and sat in his lap, leaning against his chest."Im sorry"she smiply said, closing her eyes, wondering when he was going to make some rude remark or shuve her off, but instead..he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you, Rukia"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There chapter two. She fought off Chii for the time, almost had hot wild monkey sexwith Ichigo, and fell asleep on his lap. RNR no flames.

HellionKyou

N e good ideas?.

Since I had one Review thanks only person whom reviewed u can have a cookie'Hands you a cookie'

Je Ne


	3. Chapter 3:Hi, my names Chii

∆**Shadowed ◊ Lies∆**

∆**Hallo, I dont own Bleach...I have only had ONE hour of sleep, i am kinna tired but not relle, my thinkin procss is deffinally not clear..**

**Summary:Chii is back, and her plans to eliminate Ichigo go into action...Can Ichigo actually hurt the girl he loves bc she is being controlled?.**

**Auther:HellionKyou**

**Rated:The same**

**¤RnR¤**

∞**No flames.∞**

**Oh yeah hey i forgot the minchin this in chapter one, but I made Ichigo and the others older, 15 year olds having sex is rather gross and rather not write about it, so i made them to an older age...**

**I have microsft word thing but it doesnt work here on my pc.**

**And one omg god,RedBloodedTalisman, thank you fer yer review, u mahke meh laugh with yer questions, hehe its kool. Chii is a girl, and im not gonna tell you what she is just yet...but lets just say, since she came along noone has been on Ichi's or Rukias side...you will beh able to tel when ya read chapter three, and also its kinna a lime but kina a lemon just not te details...and i call it a Mango...thought about citrus..but I lihke mango better..So enjoy the mango.**

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖChapter Three:Hi my names Chii**

_I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring_

_While the ice gives way under my feet_

_And so I drown with the sun_

_I've been been burning in water and drowning in flame_

_To prove you wrong and scare you away_

_I admit my defeat and want back home_

_In your heart under the rose_

_I open my eyes with a sigh of relief_

_As the warmth of summer's sunlight dances around me_

_And I see you with dead leaves in your hands_

_I've been been burning in water and drowning in flame_

_To prove you wrong and scare you away_

_I admit my defeat and want back home_

_In your heart under the rose_

_Under the rose By:HIM_

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

By morning, they Rukia and Ichigo, awoke in a rather, **Akward** position. Rukia was laying flat on her back with her hand on Ichigo's neck, Ichigo was laying on his stomach, with his upper half wrapped around Rukia,a dn his head on her chest, his his face between her breast. His hand was halfway up her shirt, and the other was at his side.

"Ichi...BAKA!"Kon screamed, waking the two. Ichigo's eye verted to where his location was, he blushed and leaned his head up.

"Oh..its just you Kon"He said, in a nonchalent way.

"Y..YOU BASTARD YOU SOILED MY NEE-CHAN!"He screamed with tears falling from his eyes.

Ichigo scratched his head, and looked down at Rukia, she was only half awake and not all there.

"No...I don't think so...if...we did you would not have a free pass to watch"Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Bastard!"Kon jumped on the bed, and prepared to smack Ichigo..."Why do you keep to bask in the the goddess Rukia's bosom"He cried some more, tringt o punch Ichigo, with no luck and fell off the bed.

Rukia sat up, getting ready to get off the bed.

"Oi, where you going?"

"My closet, so I can change"

He nodded, before getting a dirty thought in his head.

"Rukia...nee-chan...are you ok?"

Rukia kicked Kon and hopped in her closet with a smile on her crimson lips.

Once dressed she popped out of the locker not even aware that Ichigo was dressing.Catching him in his boxers and not shirt, searching despertally for a clean shirt and cloths for that matter.

"Rukia, did you steal my shirt?"

"Why would I steal your shirt?"

He looked up and blushed."He if I didnt get a free show, neither do you"He took his blanket and wrapped it around himself.

Rukia giggled. Walking over to him, she yanked the blanket form him, and licked her lips. She jumped up, swumg her arms around his neck, placing her legs around his torso, and placing her soft lips on his strawberry ones.

Ichigo, let out a small purr**(A/N:Yes, a purr)**, his feet lead the way to his bed. Laying Rukia down, and and finding a comfortable form ontop of her.

"Oi,Ichigo!"Keigo yelled from outside his window."Oi, we have school are you ready?"

Ichig pulled away from the kiss..."You wanna skip?"

"Both of us?"

"Well yeah, I can't do this by myself..well I could but it wouldnt be much fun"He kissed her neck.

She slightly moaned, making him kiss her harder. Moving a certain way, Rukia let out a louder moan.

"N..no no we have to go to school"

"Ah why...?"

Rukia's eyes went wide, she felt something touch her leg, that came from the fabric of Ichigo's boxers."If we both miss then people will suspect..."

He cut off placing his lips over hers, while unbuttoning her blouse, he leaned up some to remove her lower articles of clothing, and his own, but again before he could do anything else...'Knock Knock' "Ichigo, get off your girlfriend and go to school!"His dad yelled through the door, slighly snickering.

Ichigo layed down ontop of her once again ignoring his father nad began to kiss her, tring to situate himself, for...

"Now, or I will break this door down, take pictures and give them to all your friends!"He laughed again.

Rukia leaned up and pushed him off. She quickly put on her cloths, he put his boxers back, found a shirt and his pants. She hopped out te window and he ran right out his door as soon as his father knocked it open with a camera.

000000000

While runningt o school.

_Hey Rukia, did you have fun with your toy?._

_**Chii...**_

_Told you I'd be back...I figured I let you have your fun...with your toy_

_**He's not my toy, and get the hell outta my head!**_

_Listen you ungreatful wench, I am here to help you. He is just using you for a good time, your nothing to him, your just a willing piece of meat to his eyes, to him you just the next whore._

_**Shut up shut up SHUT UP!.**_

_Alright Rukia, for now. But I will beh wathing you, and him._

Rukia reached school just when Chii vanished yet again.

22222222222222

"Ichigo, do it"She held up her juice box once again. He snatched it from her, walked over standing right in front of her and showed her. "You see the straw"He grabbed the straw, and placed it on the lumin whole,and peirced it through."See you just insert it through the hole"He saind, Rukias eyes were beaming with lust as well as Ichigo's. He handed her the juice box, reaching for it, her hand touched his.

A cold chil hit Ichigo, getting the feeling that there were alot of people behind him. He carefully turned, to see just that, all his friends..just staring ata him.

"If you can get a girl why cant I"Keigo whined.

"For that obviouse reason"Ichigo insulted.

Rukia walked over to him."If you want a girl, you must charm her, treat her like she is special"Rukia said with a smile.

_My turn_

"And whom ever said I was 'his' girl"Rukia said, with a seductive tone.

Keigo leaned and ricked his life, he leaned in to kiss Rukia, right when Ichigo, uppercutted him in the chin, Keigo flew back ,and it the other side of the fence.

_Face him now Rukia._

Rukai snaped back.She looked up at Ichigo, hs face was hurt and angered.

_This is only the start...I'll show you his true form._

_**Get...out..**_

Rukia watched _her _Ichigo walk off. He seemed to walk different then when he was normally bored, or tired, or angry...but he was sad, he was hurt.

Rukia , planned to go after hiim when Ishida, grabbed her arm and shook his head.

00000000

But that was only the start...Chii had seemd to take over Rukia's more and more. Using it to hurt Ichigo, rip out his heart and step on it.

After school, Ichigo Kurosaki found his so called _girlfriend_ in the arms an lips of another man...being his friend...Keigo. that boy never learned.

Rukia pulled away just tos ee his face.

Ichigo's heart broke, shattered, oozed out of his eyes, his eyes narrowe. Instead of doing anything about it, him and his broken heart walked away.

_That should do it Rukia...this boy is a horrid kisser._

Snapping back to her own reality,she pushed Keigo off ehr and punched him, using one of her SS tools on him and erasing his memory of what just happened.

But then...one of her memories thatChii let her see, Ichigo's heart, his heart broke, his eyes bearing tears, the temptation to cry was near for him...The last time he cried was...was his mother...was this just as bad.

_**Chii you bitch get the hell out of my body,im telling Ichigo.."**_

_Do that, and I will kill your friends, his family, random people you shinigami's care so much about.Tell him and you will suffer, dearly...their deaths will beh on your hands..Rukia._

Rukia shook her head, tears flying each direction, she ran home, hopeing thinking he would be there, what would she tell him, how...her body no thanks to Chii was cheating on him...

Jumping through his window, looking in his bed."Kon...Kon?"

Looking up the tired eyes plushie smiled."Nee-chan I..."

She picked up by the head."Have you seen Ichigo?..."

"No..."

Rukia dropped him and jumped back out the window. She ran down to the riverbank his mother died at, thinking he was there...He was...

Sitting at the river bank, where his mother died, Ichigo, shed his tears of a broken heart.

"People I love...Always seem to break my heart"He said aloud, whipping off his tears. He sniffled,a nd then punched the ground.

Tears fell from Rukia's eyes.

She felt scrared, she couldn't move...for once she was scared of a guy...was he going to reject her now, would he listen...what would he do?...

Rukia jumped up so he couldnt hear foot steps, landed right beside him and placed her arms around his neck.

He jumped up quickly, glared madly at Rukia, not wanting her to give her any remorse...but even the strongest person has a weak point. He tried to be tough, he tried to act like he hated her, giving her looks of hatred and disguest.He crossed his arms, and looked into her purpple eyes. Tears fell freely. She got up, from being knocked to her butt when he sprung up.

She walked over to him."Ichigo...I"

"Just go back to the SS, I can't stand to look at you anymore!"

""Ichigo...it wasnt me..."

_Watch it Rukia_

"Well it was..but it wasn't"

"That makes no sence!"He snapped.

"Ichigo...didn't you since my voice change, or aura about me change?"She cried

He turned his face.

"You cheated on me...right after...just go away...Rukia!" He sat back on the ground, since his legs couldn't move.

She sat down almost in his lap, leaning over, placing her hands on his upper thighs. She leaned her face in and kissed his lips, tring her hardest to block out Chii and stop cring...

But against her will, tears ran down her face, worse when Ichigo didnt respond back. She kissed in harder. Finally giving up, she scooed away, removing her tiny hands from his body...other times, touching him in _certain_ areas made him purr, or growl. But now nothing...

"I know you can't believe me...I wouldn't believe you...hell I don't even believe myself...But I love you, and If I could control whats controlling me, my thoughts what I do, Then I'd put a stop to it...I don't like hurting you...Ichigo!"She cried.

"Just leave me alone"His words were cold as his eyes.

Rukia nodded, she got up, placed another kiss on his lips, and then ran off.

Watching her run off, his cold side crumbled...He held his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Ichigo..."

He ignored it

"Ichigo..."A soft heavenly voice called. He looked up and around.

"Over down here my Ichigo"

looking down in the water. Masaki Kurosaki Face appeared.

"M..mom?"

"My Ichigo...what a handsome man you have become"

A tear dropped in the water."Mom..why are in the water, and are you real"

She giggled and bit and smiled."i'v been watching you, and Kuchiki-sama, why don't you trust her"

Confused to why his mother came to talk to him about Rukia...but even worse why is she in the river. And if she has been watching him, then..she saw him almost..have...

"What?"

"Do you believe that I am talking to you, right now in the river?"

She smiled.

"I...I...yes?"

"Then believe the girl you love...before you lose her"She said and disappeared.

"Mom!...Mom?"He screamed in the water, looking futher and futher in it, he fell in the river.

"Damnitt!"

2222222

Rukia Kuchiki, ran to Ichigo's house, leaping through the closet all in tears she jumped inthe closet, quickly closed it, and layed down in the dark, and cried.

Ichigo opened his bed room door,a nd sighed, he was soaking wet,and his dad tried yet again to win at a battle. Ichigo removed his shit, placing on a white wife beater, he removed his pants and boxers, replacing them with plad red boxers and some black pajama pants. His hair was soaked, and his body kind of cold. About to lay down, he heard sniffling his closet.

_Rukia_ He thought. Opeing the closet door, he looked in..."R...Rukia"hurting so just to say her name.

She looked at him,slightly smiled, raised her hand and smacked him, closing the closet door.

He jerked the door back open "YOU CHEAT ON ME, AND SMACK ME!"He yelled

She jumped out..."I didn't...if I had a choice then I wouldn't of"

"Bullshit, you dont make any sence"

"And your not listing, orange haired bastard!"

"God, its no wonder they won't let you back in the SS, they must of really hated you, and I see why"

"Its no wonder your mother died, she probably regreted, having a dumb ass son LIKE YOU!"She snaped.

Ichigo's eyes changed, once sad and angry...now pissed as hell and betrayed.

"Get..out"He whispherd.

"Wha.."

"Are you deaf, I said GET OUT!" He screamed.

"Maybe you should watch what you say, the comeback can be greater"

"Maybe you should just your got damn mouth, before you get hurt!"

"Is that a threat...?"

His eyes began to glow white, his spirit energy color began to change red.

She jumped up and kissed his lips...Ichigo, grabbed ahold of her,and through against the wall. Bounsing back up she pushed him back, and tripping him to the ground. He moved his foot and caused her to trip too. She kicked him inthe head before she hit the ground. He quickly got up, grabbed her by the shirt and held her up, she smiled and kicked hi in the nuts, causing him to drop her. He aggony for a bit. He went to push her, she doged slipping between his arms getting to his face, she kissed him once more, he responded this time, grabbed her tightly by the shoulders he slabbed her to the wall, still kissing her. She used some spirit energy and pushed him, making him fly against the wall by his bed, and landing on his bed. He sat up just as she pounced on him, pinning him to his bed."Take it back!"He growled.

"Take what back?"

"What you said about my mom!. take it back now!"He said angerly. She shook her head, knocking him off her , he landed on the floor, getting ready to pounce on her, he doged, getting her under him once more."You take back what you said about me, first"

He kissed her toughly."Wow so you werent hated by the others thats a shocker"

She removed his shirt."Im sorry if you are"She looked at him, and his bare chest.

"Deal..." He began to kiss her and remove more article of clothing...

00000000000000

_My turn Rukia...but man_ the voie sighed. _He is a good bang._She moaned._ Too bad he'll have to die._

Chii took over Rukia's body once Ichigo was asleep. She crawled over and stradled him, She was wearing his wife beater and her underwear.

His eyes opene,and looked up he smiled, to see who was ontop of him."Hey you were alreay dominant...but it doesnt bother me"He said looking carefully at her."Why...do you have cloths on...taking all the fun out of it, you know"He said about to remove his shirt from her body, when a dagger appeared out of nowhere and pointed at his neck.

"R..Rukia?

"Im not Rukia"

His hand slipped futher up his shirt that she was wearing, To caress her bareskin.

"Really who are you?"

Her eyes turned a red color and her voice chaned as wel, to a deeper tone."Mmm..No wonder Rukia loves you much, you bang better then anyof the other guys."

"Rukia?"

"I told you im not Rukia"

He sat up and looked at her.

"My names Chii"

"Chii?"

"The one possessing your lovers body, the who kissed that Keigo guy, the one who has ben hurting you all along...seeI don't like you, and Rukia doesnt need a ass like you, your so stupid, having no idea I was the one who was controlling her"

His eyes widend.

"Oh Don't worry, when you were banging her, that was something she wanted. I figured I'd let her enjoy that, to herself, sence the last time, tou failed...but now that thats over with, Its time to die Ichigo K..."

"Get out of my head, get out of my body!"Rukia yelled breaking through.

"Stay out of it Rukia, you damn bitch!"

"Get out. now!"Rukia screamed. She collasped on the floor beside him.

"Rukia..."

"T...t...take me to Uruhara Kisuke"

Ichigo nodded

"Before she comes back"

Ichigo quickly got up and put his boxers on, and then his pants..."Can I have my shirt back?"

She shook her head.

"Gah1, fine just put on a bra, I dont want any to see her breasts, besides me"He said grabbing her waist as she slipped on a pare of Ichigo's pj's. She removed his shirt, slipped on her bra and then put his shirt back on.

"Enjoy the show?"

He walked up to her and then kissed her, she pushed him off."WE have to go"

333333333333

"It's 5:50 in the morning, can I help you" Kisuke asked,all tried.

"Fix Rukia"

"What?"

"She has a girl inside her named Chii.."

"Controlling my body, get her out"

"Uhm...can't you'll have to fight off" he asked looking her over..."Oh yeah and congradulation"

"For what?"

"Eh..you'll kow ina couple of months"He said."Have a nice night, morning...yadayada...night"

4444444444

_Rukia let me out, you stupid whore!_

_**Shut up!**_

_I tried to help you,I tried to be your friend...the only thing he wants from you is your body..._

_**Have you seen his eyes when you made me break his heart, did you see them?...obviously not, and stop repeating yourself...its rather annoying.**_

_Ungreatful bytch_

_**Who are you?.**_

_I told you, im Ch.._

_**No, not your name, who are you, what are you?.**_

_You being a reaper..killed alot of hollows, you should know exactly what I am..._

_**I'll kill you**_

_Im apart of you..._

_**Your not me**_

_not an actual part. I was murdered as a human, by damn soul reaper, placing my revenge, your not a soul reaper anymore, so I wil start with him, but of course...the only way to stop me..is fight me...Rukia._

The voice inside her head laughed. The evil cackle that could give you nightmares.

Rukia looked at her self in the mirror, seeing Chii, hearing her.

She walked over to Ichigo, sitting on his bed.

"Rukia?."

She stood in front of him...Her eyes sad and full of tears..she bent his head back a little, and kissed him, pulling away, before he could grabe on to her and throw her on the bed. She stepped away. "I...I...have to go...your in danger"

He stood up"Youc ant run from her, she is inside you"

"Im not runninig from her, im running away from you"

"..."

"She hates soul reapers, and she is using me to get to you, baka"

"Rukia..."

Something broke inside Rukia , she could hear chains break, and crack, and laughter.

_GoodBye..Rukia_

The voice, laughed using Rukia's mouth, her voice and her lips. "I like this body...but mine was much better" She walked up to Ichigo.."If I didnt hate Soul reapers...you would be worth screwing..."She said with a venomous tone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, your time has come"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry if its horrible...there will either beh one more or or two more chapters..any suggestions **RedBloodedTalisman**, or anyone else who reviews and doesnt leave reviews...

HellionKyou


	4. Chapter 4:Her life, or your death

**Shadowed lies**

**I dont own Bleach, but hey what does Story alert mean or alert in alert in that matter?. **

**I own Chii.**

**Ok...umm this a mango...I made up M for mango, haha...have you ever licked a catus...ok dont ask**

**Uhm...here is chapter four,and RnR and no flames. Dont own blue monday by Orgy.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooo**

**oooooo**

**0**

_How does it feel_

_to treat me like you do_

_when you layed your hands upon me_ **Chapter Four:Her life, or your death**

**and told me who you are**

_I thought I was mistaken _

_I thought I heard your words_

_but tell me how I feel_

_Tell me know how do I feel._

_how does it feel_

_how should i feel_

_tell me how does it feel_

_to treat me like you do_

_those who came before me_

_lived through thier vacations_

_from the past until completion_

_they will turn away no more_

_I still find it so hard _

_to say what I need to say_

_but I'm quite sure that you'll tell me_

_just how I should feel today_

_I see a ship in the harbor_

_I can and shall obey_

_but if it wasnt for your misfortunes_

_I'd be a heavenly person to day_

_I thought I was mistaken_

_I thought I heard you speak_

_tell me how do i feel_

_tell me know how should i feel_

_Now I stand here waiting_

_i thought I told you to leave me_

_when I walked down to the beach_

_tell me how does it feel_

_when your heart grows cold_

_How does it feel_

_How should I feel_

_Tell me how does it feel_

_to treat me like you do _

**Blue Monday By:Orgy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo laughed.

"Whats so funny?!"Chii demanded, standing in Rukia's body.

"Well your going to try and kill me in a pip squeak body like that, why not try in your actual body"

_Ichigo you bastard! _Rukia thought while Chii took over her body.

chii began to laugh."Seems that you have pissed off your lover, well no matter Im just going to kill you any...ways..."Chii cut off, she placed her ands on Rukia's stomach.

"Well...I could...kill her woumb and your babies...but I liked Rukia, so..I'll just kill you, and you can never know your kids"

_"Im pregnant..WAHT!?"_

"She's..."Ichigo's face lightened up a bit. But then changed back to his frown.

Chii used her power and summoned a red and black katana, with a dragons head for the handle. She lunged at Ichigo, he drew his sword."You hurt this body you hurt Rukia and your future kids"

Ichigo stopped, he drew back his sword, and his defence, while Chii slashed at his very being...First fast and harsh and then slowly, she liked to hear his cries and the blood seep from his body. He fell to his knees when she grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her face."Her last reguardes are...she says she loves you...aww what a pitty, a shinigami, gone weak...you really are pathetic Rukia, letting me kill off your fuck toy"Chii laughed. and dropped him. He slid in his blood.

"Oh what a mess I have made." Evil laughing came from her petite lips, now about to make her kill, the blade struck down and stopped one inch from his head.

"No you bitch!, you cant take control!, I won't let you!"Chill shifted and then dropped her sword, watching as it vanished.

_Get out of my body, you dredful wench!!_

Letting out a shreaking cry, Chii's actual form appeared outside of Rukia's body. Rukia dropped to her knees.

Looking up, seeing a tall slinder, light blue eyed eyed woman with light purple hair.

"Wow...my body..."Was all she could say.

Rukia crawled over to Ichigo..he was motionless..but still breathing."IChi...your so stupid!"She cried out. She took one more look at Chii, switched into her shinigami side, drew her sword and hit Chii on the head with it(forhead) "Burn in hell fucking bitch!"

The gates of hell opened , and sucked Chii in.

Rukia went over to Ichigo, she turned him over and ripped off his shirt. She cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up as best as she could. She went to his bed and grabbed a pillow, sticking it under his head. Leaning down se placed her lips on his getting very little responce."Your so stupid!"

"T...thanks...I...I...l..love you too" He said with a stutter.

"Shut up!, your wasting your energy"

"Ichigo...?"

"..."There was nothing

"Ichi!"She smacked him

"WHAT!, you don't hit a injured person!"He snapped.

"Don't yell you'll..."

"Don't smack me!"He snapped..."What?"

""Im...im pregnant"

"No really...I cought that the first time, I was told"

"Ichi..."

Rukia was no longer in her shinigami form, she was curled up on Ichigo's bed sound asleep. Un awhere of the active, Ichigo, who in fact was seeping blood from his bandages.

_Rukia..._He looked over at her peaceful form. Walking swiftly to the bathroom to get more wrappings for his wounds, he reentered his body. Sitting down on his bed, about to awake his girlfriend and the mother to his soon to be children, hateing to awaken her, he lightly shook her."Rukia" He coughed out blood. Her eyes opened.

"Ichigo..wh..what are you doing up?"

He didnt answer he just handed her the wrappings and whipped the blood from his mouth.

She undid the old wrapping. The deep wounds make her heart ach."It's not your fault you know"He softly said.

"Y..yes it is" she said while wrapping up his wounds with tears in her eyes.

"If I was able to kick her out of my body then I should of...I should of been able to stop her, from doing this to you"

Rukia layered the wrapping"Now lay down, and don't move"

He found no since arguing with her, he layed down and rested comfortably on his bed.

Rukia sat beside him. Ichigo's hand reached over and placed on her stomach. "Getting the shit beaten out of me, is the price to pay finding out about 'our baby"

Rukia slightly smiled.

"Stop being so modest and kind you fool. You nearly died and alls you can say are kind words"

"Funny isn't it"

Rukia shook her head with a small tear in her eye.

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Well now I have to put up with nine months of shit from you"

punch Right in the face. "Just for that I'll make you go through hell and back"

He smirked...

_"Oi Ichigo, when did I say you could letanymore hollows inside of you, I am the only one, who can distroy you"_

**_"I'm not a hallow, dumb ass. And Ichi..I'm back..." _**Evil laughs..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok the end. I'm done, got a long ass freakin writers block on this, sorry for any errors or anything.

HellionKyou


End file.
